Bajo todas las banderas
by ShogunOhcah
Summary: El Caribe siempre ha sido un lugar terrible, mortal, enigmático, oculto, secreto, fantástico, divino y peligroso, aquellos que se atreven a poner rumbo a sus aguas se enfrentan a numerosos peligros y aventuras. Arthur, descubre cual de todos estos peligros puede ser el más fatal de todos.
1. Abordaje

**Bajo todas las banderas**

* * *

Si alguna vez te dieran a elegir entre la peor de las muertes o convivir con tu peor enemigo ¿cual elegirías? Yo no tuve tiempo para plantearme esa cuestión hasta este momento, justo cuando más tiempo tengo para hacerlo. Soy Arthur Kirkland y soy un naufrago de la Real Marina de su majestad Jorge. Por favor. Salvadme. No quiero seguir aquí.

Os preguntaréis a qué ha venido el anterior párrafo, pues es fácil y sencillo. Hace ya siete días que llevó abandonado en esta isla, a unos, aproximadamente, si no me equivoco, mil millas náuticas de La Habana. Por suerte y por desgracia no fui el único en acabar en esta pequeña isla. El comandante español corrió la misma suerte que yo y creedme, las mismas ganas tengo de llevarlo al fondo del océano como irme yo por mi propio pie. En fin, os contaré como he llegado hasta aquí, por si acaso esta pequeña carta es mi última voluntad.

Empezaré por la tormenta...

-¡Capitán! Se aproxima una tormenta y de las feas. -Gritó uno de los marineros, agarrado a las cuerdas de babor.

-Agarrad con fuerza las velas, tenemos que resistir a la ira de la naturaleza. -Gritó el oficial de cubierta, en vez del propio capitán. O sea, él.

-¡Capitán, se aproxima un navío español! ¡Van a embestir!

En ese momento en que escuchó aquello su mente abandonó las nubes para volver a aquella tormenta. Los españoles siempre tan osados y locos, quién en su sano juicio decide dar guerra en pleno vendaval. Sacó el catalejo del pequeño zurrón que llevaba encima, al mirar por este, confirmó todas sus sospechas.

-Fernández... -Casi de la rabia estampó el artilugio, al saber que era el castellano quien le daba guerra. Por fin algo le alegraba el viaje y no solo agua y agua.- ¡Muy bien, perros de agua dulce, enseñadles a esos come-tomates de qué estamos hechos! -Al momento dijo aquello se escuchó al unísono un grito de guerra. Todos los hombres fueron a sus puestos, preparados para el mismísimo infierno.

La batalla transcurría a una velocidad desmcomunal. La marea, brava como ella sola, atizaba los cascos de ambas fragatas. El viento amenazaba con llevarse por delante tanto velas como hombres. Y el fuego, se lo comía todo sin piedad. Si aquello no era suficiente los cañonazos bailaban al compás que los rayos y truenos, adornando la madera de ambos navíos. Cuando ya la distancia se recortaba al roce del sable fue entonces cuando ellos dos se vieron. Ambas miradas de esmeralda, llenas de rabia, llenas de ira, se juntaron. Ambos estaban preparados para la lucha, para la victoria y para la muerte. Ellos, fueron los que dieron el pistoletazo de salida, para que soldados y marineros de ambos bandos se deslizaran de cuerda en cuerda y saltaran de una cubierta a otra.

La pelea se mantuvo en el barco inglés, ya que el español ardía como un infierno. Los cuerpos muertos se apilaban y muchos otros se iban por la borda por el vaivén de las gigantes olas. Cada vez quedaban menos en pie y los gritos se habían sustituido por el traqueteo de la botas contra la madera mojada y el golpeo de ambas hojas una y otra vez.

-Volvemos a vernos, cejotas. -Dijo el español con aire de superioridad.

-Los perros siempre vuelven para recibir otra paliza. -Respondió furioso el británico.

-¿Lo dices por ti, verdad? -Bromeó, justo cuando ambos quedaron cara a cara intentando ganar la pelea, cuando sus sables se juntaron.

-Muere ya perro de estercolero. -El rubio retiró su sable, con el fin de coger más impulso y acabar de una vez por todas con aquella farsa. Los sables estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto cuando un barril perdido de pólvora voló en mil pedazos haciendo que todo el polvorín tuviera el mismo destino. La explosión de fragata española solo significaba una cosa: a la inglesa le quedaban segundos para que ocurriera lo mismo.

Ambos enemigos se miraron y miraron el fuego que se acercaba como la muerte misma llamándoles. No se dijeron nada, no se desearon nada, solo saltaron por la borda con la inminente explosión detrás. Todo acabó.

Este podría haber sido su final o el final de su enemigo, pero no fue así. Quizás fueron horas, o días o semanas, pero se despertó cuando dos gaviotas discutían si rostro era comida o no. En cuanto estuvo despierto se encargó de espantarlas junto a un grito de susto.

-Dios... ¿Dónde estoy? -Se levantó, dolorido. En cuanto estuvo de pie una punzada de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Buscó con la mirada el origen de su agonía, descubriendo que tenía un trozo de madera que le atravesaba el bíceps derecho de lado a lado.- Joder... Tengo que quitarme esto. -Aguantando el dolor como podía, rompió un lado de la madera para poder sacarlo mejor por el otro lado. Sin duda no estaba curado, ni mucho menos. Podía pensar en el lado bueno y esperar que no hubiera astillas en el interior del brazo o mirar el lado malo y esperar a morir por una infección en aquella isla. Isla, no se había percatado aún ni donde estaba.

Aquel primer vistazo que dio, le sirvió para comprobar que había. Vale, de momento reconocía trozos de naufragio, un hombre en la playa, algunos baúles, una selva que se adentraba en la isla, una bandera mojada, algunas cajas de suministros y armas en mal estado. Espera. ¿¡Había un hombre en la playa?! Corrió hasta él, pero se detuvo tarde al darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿¡Por qué tú!? Deja de perseguirme maldita escoria sureña. Agh.

Aunque gritaba todo tipo de veneno, parecía que el castaño no reaccionaba. Quizás estaba muerto. Algo en su interior esperaba que no fuese así, aunque todo el resto de su cuerpo esperaba que sí. Se acercó lo justo y necesario para colocarle la oreja en el pecho. Escuchaba latir aunque a duras penas y con dificultad.

-Oh, venga allá. Es que ni siquiera morirte sabes. Vamos. Despierta idiota. I-D-I-O-T-A despierta. Zopenco, como te mueras y me dejes solo, te mato antes. -Todo muy coherente siempre. Al ver que seguía sin mover ni un dedo, pensó muy bien las opciones que tenia. Si no se equivocaba mal, al menos pasaría un mes hasta que le encontraran si no más. Quedarse solo en una isla desierta significaba locura y muerte. Uhg, no. Por lo que, podía salvar al castaño, que le debería un gran favor, tenerlo como prisionero y que le salvara de la locura... Siempre y cuando él no fuera el culpable de la locura. Optó por la segunda, estar mal de la olla no era lo suyo.

Se crujió los dedos antes de colocar las manos sobre su pecho, no sin antes haberle despojado de la ropa para tener mejor acceso a su piel. Empezó a reanimarle, pero vio que aquello no conseguía nada importante. Si quería salvarle iba a tener que hacerle el boca a boca. Él, a el español. Él. Dios. ¿Por qué tanta agonía para un solo hombre? En una bocanada de aire cogió valentía, orgullo y empatía y le hizo aquella técnica al castaño. El aire entró en los pulmones del herido y consiguió que tosiera gran parte del agua casi de inmediato. Había sido un héroe.

-Por fin revives... Ya era hora.

-... ¿qué? -Volvió a toser repetidamente. Había tragado más que agua con el naufragio.- ¿Dónde...? Espera. ¡Tú! -Se levantó de golpe al ver a su enemigo inglés frente a él. Fue a desenvainar la espada de su funda, pero no había ni funda ni espada. Mierda.

-Cálmate ¿quieres? Te he salvado la vida, al menos un gracias o algo quedaría de puta madre. Estamos en una isla desierta y por lo visto solo sobrevivimos tú y yo.

-Oh no...

-Oh sí.

-Dios no, por favor...

-Cállate. Pronto nos recogerán. Esto es solo el principio. –O eso es lo que creía el rubio, ya que aquella aventura en el Caribe, no había hecho más que empezar.


	2. Fronteras de té

**FRONTERAS DE TÉ**

Desde aquel momento todo estuvo muy ajetreado entre los dos capitanes, desamparados, en aquella isla desierta. Antes de que cayera la noche habían conseguido tratarse las heridas, cortes y otras marcas superficiales de sus cuerpos. Sobre todo la de Arthur que era la que peor pinta tenía, pero parecía no correr peligro alguno. A parte del botiquín, habían decidido compartir cualquier suministro de primera necesidad, tipo: comida y agua. Fue lo único en lo que se pusieron de acuerdo. El resto de cosas, según Arthur, pertenecería al señor de cada mitad.

-Está bien, a partir de esta línea es mi zona y esa de ahí, es decir, la contraría a la mía es la tuya, ¿de acuerdo? –El rubio de pobladas cejas, con un pequeño tronco de madera, trazó en la blanca arena de la playa una línea hasta el principio de la oscura selva, donde la tierra sustituía a la arena.

-Pero… ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? Es decir, ni que esto fuera territorio británico, para que tomes esa decisión.

-Antes no, ahora sí. –Respondió indiferente el inglés.- Seguimos siendo enemigos y aunque seas tú no me puedo fiar, nunca sabes cuándo te pueden apuñalar por la espalda. O peor aún, me fueras a asaltar con intenciones más oscuras que mi magia.

-Ni que fuera a usar mi energía en asaltarte con esa idea. No me gustaría quedarme solo en una isla desierta y caer preso de la locura. Mejor tener un compañero loco que me quite esa posibilidad. Al menos haces el tiempo más ameno, cejotas.

-No me llames así, ¡zopenco! –Zarandeó el palo de madera que había usado antes para trazar su nueva frontera. Con la intención de intimidar al castellano.- Si lo haces te mataré y si lo haces con alguna oscura intención sureña te mataré y te volveré a matar, hasta que mueras. –Siempre tan coherente cuando se encontraba a la defensiva.

-Woa, cuidado, creo que el palo está sufriendo tu fiera ira anglosajona. Qué pena, yo te rescataré "amor mío". –Alzó ambas manos dirección al rubio, colocando una muestra de lamento, dolor y agonía. Se llevó una mano al pecho a la vez que caía de rodillas en la arena.- El estrangulamiento ruin de un hombre que no nos deja estar juntos. Bueno, de un medio hombre mejor dicho. –Apartó el rostro intentando ocultar aquella risa burlona sobre su propio comentario.-

\- … Tú eres idiota. Y no hables en castellano, maldito seas. ¡Agh! Me pones nervioso, si te ha quedado claro lo de la línea déjame en paz. Solo me das dolor de cabeza y para colmo, no hay ron de sobra como para ahogar mis penas por tenerte aquí.

-Solo era una broma, una broma. Entonces, a ver que me aclare, ¿todo este trozo es mío, junto con lo que ha caído de suministros, no? –Echó un vistazo, percatándose de que quizás el rubio había cometido un pequeño error.- ¿Incluso la caja de té que hay aquí? Bueno yo no le daré uso, seguro que prende bien como combustible.

-Té… Claro que prende bien el té. Espera. Té. ¿¡TÉ?! NO. DAME ESO. Spain dame esa caja inmediatamente, no voy a permitir como prendas algo tan preciado, caro, delicado y exquisito como el té. –Le amenazó con la vara de madera que aún seguía entre sus manos. No iba a dudar en darle una buena como amenazara a su querido té.- Dame el té. Yo le voy a dar mucho más usos que un patán como tú.

-Oye, oye, baja esos humos. Tú mismo has dicho que esta línea es mi territorio, junto con todo lo que haya en ella, por lo tanto, me pertenece. Y si crees que te la voy a dar por caridad o por tus buenos modales lo llevas claro. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ver si enciendo un fuego y no me muero de frío esta noche.

-No, no. Por favor, no lo destruyas de esa manera, tiene sentimientos.

\- ¿Me estás rogando por té, de verdad? Que bajo has caído.

-Que me lo des.

-Me niego rotundamente. Pídemelo como debes y quizás me plantee pensármelo.

-¡Que me lo des he dicho! –Pisó la línea marcada en la playa, haciendo que se borrara un poco.

-Oye, oye, relájate, que no puedes cruzar a mi territorio. Son tus normas, incluso aquí, en una isla desierta eres un corrupto de primera.

-Idiota… paso de seguir arrastrándome, haz lo que quieras. En cuanto vengan a salvarme te dejaré aquí.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación de ambos, ya que Antonio sabía perfectamente que si le continuaba picando la noche se convertiría en un gallinero. Ambos necesitaban descansar, había sido una jornada muy ajetreada. Por lo menos, la noche se pasó en silencio, únicamente con la fauna y el suave ruido de las brasas como música de ambiente.

A la mañana siguiente, solo la brisa del mar fue capaz de despertar a uno de los supervivientes del naufragio. Antonio se levantó mucho antes incluso que el inglés. Se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, para quitarse cuanto pudiera la sal que se pegaba a los parpados o la arena que se amontonaba en sus mejillas. Eso de dormir en la playa no le estaba gustando nada, lo mejor sería durante ese día hacerse al menos un pequeño refugio.

Una vez ya de pie, se asomó a la línea, ya casi borrada por culpa del viento. Si es que había sido una idea muy tonta, pero era de Arthur, así que iba a acorde con su personalidad. El rubio parecía completamente dormido, además de que lo hacía en una posición un tanto extraña, sobre todo porque estaba abrazado a un zurrón.

El español ignoró a su molesto compañero y fue a su parte de la isla para al menos ordenarla o algo. Ya le hubiera gustado a él que su compañero fuera Lovino para que al menos le destrozara su sitio, pero también le alegrara la estancia allí. Mientras recogía se topó con la dichosa caja llena de té, ahora podría deshacerse de esta sin tener al molesto inglés lloriqueándole por tal brebaje. Se le ocurrió una pequeña idea, solo de agradecimiento al rubio por haberle salvado la vida con el boca a boca. Abrió la caja y cogió una pequeña cantidad, suponía que con eso sería más que suficiente.

Tras varios minutos peleándose con la bolsa de té, el agua caliente y el fuego, consiguió servirle el dicho té en un charro de hojalata. No era una taza de porcelana francesa, pero el rubio se iba a tener contentar con aquello. Una vez listo, cruzó aquella frontera artificial y le dejó al lado, sobre una pequeña caja de madera, el recipiente con el té verde. Ya se había saltado muchas normas del propio inglés, por lo que volvió cuanto antes para no sufrir su ira en caso de que se despertara.

Una vez tuvo todo su sitio ordenado, las cajas unas sobre otras y haber salvado lo que podía de los resto del naufragio, decidió aventurarse al interior de la isla. Si por desgracia su estancia se alargaba más de la cuenta, tendría que buscar una fuente de alimento más estable que los míseros víveres rescatados.

Apenas Antonio había desaparecido por el interior de la salvaje jungla, cuando el inglés se despertó de su letargo sueño. Lo hizo porque la arena le molestaba en la nariz y porque, gracias a haber estornudado una vez, consiguió olfatear el delicioso olor a té recién hecho. Se despertó casi de un sobresalto, arrastrándose hacia el vaso y cogiéndolo con casi la misma delicadeza como si fuera de la vasija real.

-Dios… ¿qué hace esto aquí? Bueno mira, no lo sé, pero gracias por aparecer. Como sea un sueño me voy a despertar de muy mala hostia.

Pero no, por suerte para el inglés no lo era. Su delicioso té verde, recién hecho, en su punto perfecto, es como si lo hubiera hecho un maestro. Pero ese maestro no estaba presente, mientras absorbía lentamente la bebida, para disfrutarla al máxima le echó un vistazo a la playa. Ni rastro de Antonio.

-¿Antonio?


End file.
